The truth about vampires
by FOREVER WITH MY NOSE IN A BOOK
Summary: This is a story about a girl finding her place in a world that becomes more and more dangerous as the story progresses. will she ever ind true love or just be stuck with the prince not so charming... read and find out.
1. prolog

**Ok so hear is my first story sorry about any errors.**

Prolog

Her breath caught as her feat thudded against the cobble stones. Her eyes flew madly across her pathway searching, for some way or

manner of escape. She listened for the racing hoof steps of her pursuers. They were getting closer now, as she could hear the horses

straining for air. Know it was only a matter of time, before they caught up with her. She wondered where the keepers were, and why

they were not helping her and her baby. Why she thought must more of her people die, before they accept that there secret has been

leaked out, by the very things that mean to destroy us. How can the Keepers continue denying this when there is so much evidence

against them? Her time now was all most out; she must choose her life or her baby's life. She then sped around a corner at inhuman

speed and pondered her dilemma. She then looked in to her baby's eyes searching for an answer. She found one there never was any

choice anyways after she looked into her baby's innocent, and trusting violet eyes. She stopped running and quickly removed all traces

of her society from her baby except for a tiny locket. Her pursuers were only a heart beat away, so she bent her head down and

prepared to drink her baby's blood.

**That's all folks and Please review**


	2. Chapter 1 izzy

**Chapter 1 Izzy**

**Please review sorry it took me so long my favorite ant visited, so it was hard to get some alone tine, to type, and write. I hope that you enjoy and please review.**

Five and a half years later.

"Tell me again farther how you saved me."

"No sweet heart its time for you to sleep."

"But farther I want to hear the story again, please for my birthday?"

Alright, alright, it was a night just like any night and was working away in my office."

"And you lost track of time right farther?"

"Yes, now am I going to tell the story or are you."

"Sorry farther I will not interrupt again I promise."

"All right then, so I was reminded of the time when I herd a CHASH, I then immediately rushed upstairs to check on your mother, and yourself. - what I saw shall haunt me for the rest of my life." He said with a shiver, that took hold of his body for what seamed like an eternity, wile Izzy was contemplating how to comfort him, and he then continued on with a sad voice. "When I entered the room- I did not know where to look first. - Your crib was flipped over, with your mother's broken body bleeding, beside it, with out a heart beat, or a last murmur of air creeping through her lunges. My only clue was the drapes billowing through the smashed window pane. I knew that it was a vampire simply because the room was on the second floor and no human could make that jump. So I called the guard and we went racing after you through the city streets on our valiant steeds. When we finally caught up to that monster, it was about to take you into the very pits of hell with its bite. Right before its venomous teeth touched your throat; I jumped off my steed and stabbed it through the heart with a wooden stake."

"Then you grabbed me out of its arms before it crumbled into ash." Said Isabel or Izzy, as she is more commonly referred to, said interrupting her father for the 2nd time.

"What did I say about interrupting" Said Izzy's farther with a frown.

"Not to. Sorry, I could not help my self."

"Its all right I was only teasing you sweetheart, now nightly, night, don't let the bed bugs bite." Said her farther, wile he was leaving the room.

-----&-----

10 years later

"Miss, miss you must wake up now, I need your ok on the decorations, for your 16th birthday party." The maid, Marry sighed as Izzy made no move to wake. "Miss please, get up."

"Alight sorry, Marry I'm tired." She said wile yawning. "I will be down in a minute, to approve of the decorations."

"But miss you have not even seen them yet."

"You picked them so I am not worried." Izzy said smiling as she got out of bed and went to get dressed.

When Izzy went down stairs Marry said radiant as all ways. Witch was true for Izzy had beautiful big violate eyes, encircled by thick black lashes, golden hair that flowed down to her lower back with a slight wave, and flawless alabaster skin. The dress that she was warring was of a simple design, witch inhanced her petite frame perfectly, as well as the fabric of the dress shows off her golden hair and violet eyes, being made of pale yellow, and white silk. She was a timeless beauty, and every one new it especially the young men, of London who were waiting rather impatiently for her presentation to society. However, her farther had the reverse opinion on this subject for Izzy was turning 16, and most women were presented by the time that they were 14. "Miss your dress arrived this morning, oh and your farther would like to speak to you. He is in…"

"His office right"

"Yes miss"

"Thank you Marry and the decorations look absolutely splendid, just as I knew it would."

"Thank you miss, now do not keep your farther waiting any longer"

"Thank you Marry, I am going to go see him presently."


	3. Chapter 3

Hi sorry t my readers if there are any left but I have been sick for a long time now and I'm not going to get any better and I'm just too tied to write

So sorry


End file.
